The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Amri Vio. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of an experimentally produced seed parent known as 4773-1 and the pollen parent 4368-1. `Amri Vio` is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with violet colored flowers, semi-double flower form, dark green foliage, and improved superior cutting productivity. The new cultivar was created in 1994 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a three year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.